


Catfight

by JaspurrCat



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Mentions of Blood, Takes place during the events of the game, Threats of Violence, Very minor violence, boris gets slapped, definitely spoilers, dental tools, he kind of deserves it, mentions of tooth pulling, sort of a commentary on the ending but not really?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaspurrCat/pseuds/JaspurrCat
Summary: Purrcy keeps finding his way into Habit's office, and Habit is starting to get sick of it. As he's trying to get him to leave, Purrcy stumbles upon something he isn't supposed to see.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Catfight

**Author's Note:**

> For context: Purrcy is my Habitician self-insert, and is not Flower Kid. There's a running joke between me and my friends about how Purrcy is constantly breaking into Habit's office through unknown, dubious means, and this fic uses that. Don't read too much into how he's getting up there, it isn't supposed to make sense. Additionally, this fic isn't quote unquote "canon" in terms of my timeline of Purrcy's relationship with Boris, so this fic doesn't take place in the same universe as my other fics with him in it. I also wrote Boris' dialogue without the usual typos and misspellings because I felt as though it didn't quite fit well with the tone of the fic, and I didn't really feel like doing it.

“Get out of here,” Habit spat, turning his back on Purrcy. Purrcy recoiled, ears flattening slightly as his heart sunk.

“W-What? Ha-Hang on a minute, just let me—” 

“I said get out! I don’t know how you keep getting in here in the first place, but it’s got to stop.” 

Purrcy had begun to approach him, but was quickly cut short as Habit whirled around on him. Where was this sudden hostility coming from? He stumbled backwards into the sliding doors on the side of Habit’s office, which had been left open a crack. It was just enough that Purrcy’s weight pushed them apart, and he yelped as he fell through. He groaned, rolling over onto his hands and knees to push himself to his feet. As he took in the room before him, his blood ran cold. He had never been in this room before, and now it was clear why.

The room was small, and slightly filthy, with several tissue boxes scattered about. There was a pile of broken furniture against the left wall, stacked haphazardly and teetering dangerously. Most concerning of all, however, was the lone dentist’s chair in the middle of the room.

“Habit… what in the ever living  _ fuck  _ is this?” He muttered, half breathless. He slowly walked farther into the room, his attention completely occupied by the chair. Were those  _ cuffs _ on the arms of it? He pressed a paw against his mouth, feeling as though he might vomit. His eyes slid to the tray and lingered on the tools strewn atop it.  _ Bloody  _ tools. He pressed his paw tighter as he gagged.

Finally, he brought his gaze back to the doctor, the  _ “dentist,”  _ he supposed, standing in the doorway. His expression was unreadable.

“Habit, what the fuck is this,” he repeated, his voice beginning to tremble. “What are you fucking doing with this? J-Jesus Christ, what did I fucking get myself into? I-I, I thought I could fix you, I thought you were just… just troubled, but this, this is fucking… you need  _ help _ . S-Serious fucking help.”

“Be  _ quiet! _ ” Habit snarled, throwing his hands up in the air. Purrcy cringed, regretting his choice of words. Talking that way to someone who clearly wasn’t stable hadn’t been a good idea. His tail bristled as Habit stalked towards him, pausing at the chair. Purrcy’s eyes locked onto his hand as it reached across the dentist’s chair and grabbed the forceps off of the tray. 

“They can’t know. They can’t know, and you aren’t going to tell them,” he hissed, resuming his advance on Purrcy. Purrcy’s ears flattened and his eyes widened with panic, his tail tucking between his legs. Habit was nearly on top of him, barely a pace away, when instinct took over and he stepped forward and lashed out at him, smacking him hard across the face. A stunned silence fell over both of them, Purrcy watching the red mark spread across his cheek and Habit staring blankly into space. Purrcy’s thoughts went briefly to the caps over his claws, and how nasty the scratches would’ve been if they hadn’t been there.

“...oh. I see how it is,” Habit said solemnly, his posture slumping. He backed away slightly, the forceps in his hand clattering to the floor. Purrcy’s eyes darted from the dropped tool to Habit’s face to his own paws and back again. Habit’s sudden submission didn’t appease him in the slightest. No, just the opposite. A rage began to bubble up in his throat, and he gritted his teeth before unleashing the full force of it.

“No.  _ No. _ Y-You don’t get to… to, fucking… threaten me, and come up on me like that, with a fucking  _ weapon,  _ and then act like  _ you’re _ the fucking victim!” He yelled. Habit blinked, stepping backwards and shrinking in on himself. 

“God, what is wrong with you? I’m the fucking bad guy because I won’t let you… what, pull my fucking teeth out!?” Purrcy stepped forwards and grabbed the forceps off the floor, waving them in the air. 

“Is that what you were planning to do with these fucking things? Was it!?” He stepped forwards again, and Habit backed into the wall, trembling.

  
_ “Answer me!” _ Purrcy roared, moving forward as if to grab him, but stopping short. He stood there for a long moment, breathing heavily, gripping the forceps so hard he thought they might warp. Finally, he turned away, and tears started to spill down his cheeks as he let out a yell of frustration and hurled the forceps at the window, cracks spider-webbing out from the point of contact. He slammed his paw against the tray on the dentist’s chair and sent the other tools clattering across the floor, then stormed past Habit and out of the room. Habit closed his eyes and slowly slid to the floor as he heard his office door slam, holding a shaking hand to his stinging cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's interested, the main purpose of this fic was to touch on how when the player hits Boris during the ending, he immediately takes the role of the victim; suddenly the player is the bad guy for punching the dude who just ripped their teeth out. I understand that one of the main themes of the game is not solving violence with violence, and the situation is extremely nuanced and isn't meant to be taken literally, but in my opinion, Boris immediately becoming submissive and sorrowful upon being hit feels a bit manipulative. He encourages the player to "finish the job," more or less, and whether it's intentional or not, makes us seem like the one at fault. I love the man to death, but he doesn't deserve to just... get away with ripping out someone's teeth scot-free.


End file.
